


Green-Eyed Monster

by ih3artgerm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cumshot, F/M, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ih3artgerm/pseuds/ih3artgerm
Summary: After her coronation, Eren and Historia have been spending most of their time together. As jealousy takes a toll on you, Eren gladly reminds you that you are the one he loves.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 102





	Green-Eyed Monster

For the fifth time that day, you watch from afar as Eren and Historia talk. Now that her coronation has passed, you and the other teenage scouts have been helping as she tries to build a new home for orphan kids living in the underneath cities.

You try to shake it off and bury it in the back of your mind. Once a hand touches your shoulder, you’re brought back from your thoughts.

“Do you need some help?” Armin asks, extending his free hand towards you so he can take the heavy bag you are carrying. 

“Yeah, that would be great, thank you!” He smiles brightly at you before walking away, closely followed by Jean and Connie.

You look at Eren once again, trying to wink at him in a flirty manner, but he’s too busy laughing with the small, blonde girl in front of him.

A heavy sigh leaves your chest as you walk past them, but they don’t even seem to notice your presence over Mikasa’s death stare.

“Goddamn it.” You think to yourself before running towards the house with tears in your eyes.

.

As you sit in the dusty room by yourself, tears won’t stop streaming down your face. Ever since her true identity was revealed, the two of them have been inseparable.

At first, you were ok with it. The girl has been nothing but nice to you the entire time you’ve known her, but lately, Eren has been spending most of his time with her. 

One time, you heard them talking in the kitchen about how Eren prefers this new version of her, and even though he didn’t mean it in a romantic way, you couldn’t help but be a little jealous.

A knock on the door pulls you away from your thoughts. You try to stay as quiet as possible, hoping whoever it was would simply leave you be.

“Y/N? Are you in there?” A voice comes from outside the room. You try to ignore it, but you know he won’t go away easily. “Please, open the door.”

“Eren, leave me alone.” You say, not getting up. You cover your ears, trying to muffle away his voice, but you can still feel the knocks on the door against your back.

“Please, tell me what’s wrong.” Sadness and concern take over his voice. 

You can tell his worries grow the more time passes, but there’s nothing you want less right now than to speak with him.

Once you realize he won’t give up, you open the door. As the dark-haired boy wraps you tightly in his arms, for once you don’t do the same. Instead, you slowly allow your legs to bring you closer to the ground, dragging Eren’s body alongside yours.

Once you are fully seated, he places his hands on your shoulders, gently pushing your body away from him. You can see the sadness in his eyes.

“Please talk to me.” He whispers, squeezing your arms gently.

You can help but scoff at his request, “oh so now you want to speak to me?”

Eren is taken back by your comment, he looks at you with the most confused expression he could find. You roll your eyes at him, removing his hands from you.

“What do you mean?” He asks, a hint of sadness in his voice.

“Why don’t you go to talk to the Queen?” You say, mockingly, “She’ll definitely have better things to say.”

“Y/N, are you jealous of Historia?” Once again he tries to get answers out of you. Your bottom lip starts trembling and tears once again form in your eyes.

Eren sadly smiles at you, pulling your head onto the crook of his neck. He places one of his hands on your hair while gently rubbing your back with the other.

Hiccups erupt from you as you hold onto his shirt. He stays quiet for a little bit, simply comforting you and making you feel safe in his arms.

“I’m sorry I haven’t spent that much time with you.” He whispers softly against your scalp before his lips plant a gentle kiss on your head.

“We used to be so close and I know you’ve been through a lot lately, but…” You stop for a second, trying to stop the tears. “I miss you.”

Eren flashes you one of his best smiles, lighting the whole room up. As he stands up, he gives you his hand, gently helping you.

For a second, you get lost in his green eyes. Your heart fluttering in your chest as you feel his soft hand against yours.

He takes out of his pocket a small piece of cloth and uses it to wipe away your tears. You smile softly before whispering “thank you”.

As you take a deep breath, tears finally under control, you adjust your dress and look at Eren.

“Are you ready to leave?” You ask, flashing him a smile of your own.

You notice his lips curling into a smile and a devious look in his eyes. “I have a better idea.”

He presses you against the wall before meeting your lips again. As your hands wander through his hair, you feel his fingers making their way down your leg. 

You feel a moan escape your throat and quickly, Eren uses his free hand to cover your mouth. “Shhh, they’ll hear us.”

You simply nod before kissing him again. His hand slides into your underwear as he feels how wet you are.

“All of this just for me?” He asks while a smirk appears on his lips.

“S-shut up.” You manage to say as you feel his fingers gently rubbing your clit. Another moan leaves your body so you simply bury your head on the crook of his neck. 

“Shit..” He says, teasingly rubbing his fingers in and out. You grab onto his shirt, trying to catch your breath. Eren has always known how to make you feel this way.

“Put them in, please.” You beg against his skin. In a second, you feel his middle and ring fingers entering you slowly. 

You feel the in and out movements in a painfully slow rhythm. Before you can complain, he kisses you again.

You can see from the corner of your eye how hard he is, but knowing Eren, he won’t let you do anything to him until you come at least once. 

When he starts going faster, you’re pulled away from your thoughts. You can feel yourself getting close.

Once he hits your G-spot, you use your free hand to rub your clit. The sight alone was enough to almost drive Eren over the edge.

“If you keep doing that, I’m gonna come.” You whisper in his ear. As you pull away, you can see the smile on his face.

“Then come for me, baby.” It’s what he says before curling his fingers inside of you. 

You feel your body shaking as you tighten yourself around his fingers, making it impossible for him to move. You bite your lip, trying not to make too much noise.

With his free arm, he holds you close, making sure you won’t lose your balance. You rest your forehead against him as you catch your breath.

“You are so beautiful.” He says, kissing the tip of your nose. As your cheeks blush, you turn your face away

Eren carries you towards the small bed in the corner, it doesn’t take more than a couple of seconds but you want him so bad that it feels like forever.

Once he gently places you down, you watch as he removes his pants, his dick pulsating with need. A smile on your face, you place your hands on the sides of your underwear, pulling it down your legs.

You slowly pull up your skirt as he looks at you. As he goes to remove his shirt, you sit up, placing your body weight on your elbows.

“We shouldn’t take off our clothes!” You say. He looks confused for a second, almost disappointed so you continue, “It’ll make it faster to leave this room once we’re done!”

“You’re right, as usual.” He smiles at you once again and you feel butterflies flying around in your stomach.

Before too much time passes, you lay your body back down, and, using your index and middle finger, you spread the folds of your pussy for him, a clear invitation.

Eren doesn’t waste any time. It takes him a few seconds, but he rubs himself against your cunt making sure the tip of his dick is nice and slippery before he enters you.

You use your left hand to cover your mouth, stopping the sudden moan that threatens to leave your throat all the while you watch him squint his eyes, trying to do the same.

He waits for a few seconds, making sure you are ok. You simply nod at him, before wrapping your right hand around his neck, pulling him closer to you.

As Eren starts moving, you feel every speck of air leaving your body. He starts out gently but, at every quiet moan that escapes your lips, you see it in his eyes he’s trying not to lose his mind.

“Faster!” You beg him, repositioning yourself so that your legs are wrapped around his waist, pulling him as close to you as possible, as you make sure not an inch stays outside of you.

He nods before sliding his hand underneath your shirt, gently placing your nipple in between his fingers. You feel as he pulls himself almost out the way out and quickly places himself inside of you once again.

The room fills up with moans and heavy breathing and the bed now hits against the wall repeatedly. You hoped to keep this a secret, but now it’s too late for that.

You can feel yourself stretching around his cock, a pleasant grim on his face as you leave dark, red marks on his back.

“S-shit.” He whispers against your neck before he starts placing small, gentle kisses along your skin.

“Are you getting close?” You ask while his dick hits deep inside of you.

“Yes.” He replies, underneath his breath.

“Let me suck your dick.” You ask him. “I want you to come on my face.”

A devious smirk takes over his lips as he pulls out. As he stands up in front of you, you get on your knees. 

You quickly use your left hand to stroke him a few times before using your mouth to take in every inch of his cock. As your tongue travels from the head to the base, you can taste yourself on him.

His green eyes never leaving you, Eren places his hand on your cheek, caressing it delicately while moans abruptly erupt from his chest.

The sigh of his heavy breathing and his taste are enough to drive you insane. As his dick is an inch away from your uvula, you hold down a gag, trying your best to cover him with your saliva.

Eren can’t help but smile at you. For a second, you take his dick out of your mouth and he looks at his wet cock as you continue to stroke him.

“Fuck, don’t stop.” He pleads. You simply nod before taking him in again. He manages to stop himself from screaming as he feels your throat tightening around him.

His voice barely managing to come out, you start letting out moans of your own. Looking deep inside his eyes, you rub your clit gently before you start fingering yourself with your middle and ring finger.

Eren shifts his hand from your cheek onto your hair, pulling it gently as he watches you pleasure yourself. You try to moan but it’s stopped by the presence of his dick in your mouth.

He uses his hand to push your head forward, his entire length now inside of your mouth as you deepthroat him.

Quickly, he pulls himself out of your mouth as he strokes himself. You can feel his warm cum all over your face and it’s enough to drive you to your second orgasm. 

Eren lets out one final moan before looking at you. After removing your fingers from your pussy, you touch the white fluid on your face.

As you look at him in the eyes, you lick your digits, tasting not only yourself but also the part of him you couldn’t get enough of.

He smiles at you as he tries to catch his breath. Your legs shake slightly before he lends you a helping hand.

Once he has his pants back on, he takes the small cloth out of his pocket once again, helping you clean your face.

“I love you.” He says before hugging you once again.

You wrap your arms against his neck and kiss his cheek gently. “I love you too.”

Once you are ready, he takes your hand and walks out of the room. Outside, you immediately find at least five horrified teenagers and a very mad Captain Levi.

But before they can say anything, Historia pushes them all away.

“Will you two clean this room?” She asks with a serious expression on her face. All you can do is nod.

“We promise,” Eren says, his voice barely audible as he looks at you, who was hoping the ground you simply swallow you right there.

She simply smiles at you before turning towards the crowd, “Don’t you have anything better to do?”

In an instant, you could hear footsteps all over the building. Maybe Eren’s friendship with the Queen isn’t something to be jealous of. It came with several benefits actually.

You grab several cleaning supplies before heading back to the room once again. As you close the door, you feel Eren’s hand squeezing your ass. You feel his warm breath against your ear lobe as he says, not much louder than a whisper.

“Want to do it again?”


End file.
